Waking Up In Another World
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Jack has a little problem when he wakes up one morning with white fur, paws and long ears. How did this happen? How will he change himself back? What will Bunnymund think when he finds out that he's not the last Pooka in existence? Rated T for yaoi in later chapters. Jackrabbit, no smut. R & R please!
1. Waking Up To A Weird Suprise

**A/N: Ok, I know I shouldn't be starting another story so soon, but I had a random head cannon last night and I wanted to write it as soon as possible. This will be a Jack x Bunnymund story since I happen to love that pairing as well. There will be no smut, just a love story between a giant rabbit and a dead kid with white hair. ^_^ **

**I will be continuing BlackIce Oneshots, don't worry!**

**Also, Pitch isn't a bad guy in this. In all my stories he's either Jack's friend or boyfriend, ok? Yes, I know it was him who killed all of the Pooka's, but I'm going to work around it for this story. I have no clue how, but I will! **

**This is written from Jack's POV. Please review and fave. I love getting those emails!**

_**Waking Up In Another World**_

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on North's couch in the living room of his toy factory. It had been really late, and the other Guardians and I had been extremely exhausted from helping North prepare for Christmas, which was only a month away now. He had called us here to ask for a bit of help, and naturally we agreed. Even Guardians needed some help every now and then. I had spent most of the day wrapping presents in different sized boxes, and my hands were extremely tired from the work. I decided to go to bed in the living room, since that was my favorite room in the house. There were large windows that the couch faced so I could watch the moon rise in the night sky as I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to long rays of bright sunlight leaking in through those same windows and hitting my closed eyelids. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it seemed fairly early. It was bad judgment to not realize that the sun would wake me up early in the morning, but at the time I had been too tired to care. I stretched my arms out and squeezed my eyes shut. My limbs ached from the awkward position I had slept in the night before, and I was thankful to finally stretch now. The blue orbs that were my eyes opened and blinked a few times, brushing away the sleepiness. That was when I saw myself for the first time since the previous night. Where my hands should've been were large, white paws with short claws at the end of each tip. I screamed in surprise and jumped off the couch. At first, I thought it was a dream. However, I quickly realized with wasn't a dream after I collapsed on the floor and still didn't wake up. I glanced down, only to find my pants completely gone. My legs were covered in soft, snow white fur, with even larger paws for feet.

Another scream from me. What the hell had happened? Why was I covered in fur? Too many questions were racing through my mind, and I had no answers to any of them. I got up, falling down a few times due to the fact I wasn't used to walking on paws, and grabbed my staff by the couch for support. Very steadily and slowly, I managed to walk out of the living room and into a hallway bathroom close by. I closed the door and locked it, not wanting to be seen by any of the other Guardians.

I leaned against the door, panting in shock as I looked at myself on the mirror on the wall. My normal blue hoodie was still on, thank MIM. However, my normal, adorable face was covered in the thick white fur that also covered the rest of my body now. Two long ears sprouted out of the top of my head and added about a foot and a half to my normal height. I placed both paws on my face and ran them through the soft fur.

"What happened to me!" I groaned as I slammed my head back against the door. I immediately regretted doing so as I remembered that Tooth was sleeping in a room at the end of the hall. The last thing I wanted to do was wake her up and to have her see me like… like this, all covered in fur and with ears way to big for my head.

I paced around the small room, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't leave the pole, not while I was like this. There was no way I could fly with all of the extra weight the fur added. Walking out of this room was an option, but what would the other Guardians say? Especially Bunnymund. That kangaroo was always grumpy with me, and I doubt he'd be sympathetic in my case. But maybe Tooth or North would help…

My mind was made up for me a few seconds later when the worst thing that could've happened, happened. There was a loud knock at the bathroom door, and an Australian accent followed.

"Oi! Frostbite, you in there? The rest of us are up and wonderein where you are?" He yelled loudly through the door. My eyes widened in horror; what if he saw me like this? He knocked again, this time with more force.

"Y-Yeah Bunny! I'm in here. I'll be out in a sec, ok?" I stuttered.

"Alright! Just hurry, wouldn't want to miss breakfast would ya?" Bunnymund replied. I listened closely for the sound of his feet as he walked away. Once it was clear, I unlocked and slightly cracked the door. I did a double take just to make sure no one was around before I fully opened it and stepped out. No one saw.

I walked through the hallway and towards the kitchen, stopping at the end of where the wall ended. The wall separated the hallway and the kitchen, so I knew I had to be extra careful not to make any noise. I peered around the edge and into the kitchen. Luckily, all of the other Guardians had their backs turned away from me. I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous North looked in a giant chefs hat.

Setting that thought aside, I looked around and quickly spotted Tooth. She was sitting at the table on the end closest to me. I would have to be stealthy if I wanted to get her attention, and in my current state, that wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

"Psst! Tooth!" I whisper-yelled, trying not to alert any other Guardians. I saw Tooth's head flicker for a second as if she'd heard something. I gave it another try.

"Tooth! Over here!"

She turned around all the way now, staring in my direction. Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized me. Before she could cry out though, I made a motion with my hand across my throat and vigorously shook my head. Thankfully, she stopped before she could say anything. Instead, she turned around and announced,

"I'll be right back!" To the rest of the Guardians. She scooted away from the table and fluttered into the air and over to me. No words were spoken as she led my down the hallway and back into the bathroom. When we were both inside, I locked the door for the second time that morning.

"Jack! What happened!" She cried to me as her wings suspended her in the air like a helicopter. I shrugged and let my long ears drop.

"I've been asking the same question Tooth! I just woke up this way this morning!" I told her. Her violet eyes starred deep into mine, trying to think of any possible explanation. They seemed empty, just like my head.

"I don't have a clue as to what could have caused this Jack," She said finally,

"Although I do know one thing."

I looked up at her, still hovering in the air, her wings making a faint humming sound.

"You look exactly like a Pooka, Jack."

"Wait, wait. Isn't that what Bunnymund is? And aren't they like extinct or something?" I asked, confusion evident in my now furry features. Tooth's face darkened and she immediately became sad.

"Yes Jack, they are. Pitch was the one who did it. A long, long time ago. Back when he had full control of his nightmares." Tooth explained sadly.

"But, Pitch is good now!" I protested. Whether or not the Guardians liked it, Pitch was a close friend of mine now.

"I know Jack. But he wasn't always like that." She countered. I gave up at that point; there was no point in arguing with her.

"He was the only one who survived Jack. Not being able to save any of his race haunts him every single day of his immortal life." Tooth continued.

"Will he be mad if he sees me?" I asked. Contrary to what most think, I actually like Bunny. He's a great friend and listener, even if he is a bit grumpy with me sometimes.

Tooth's face lit up with excitement when I said those words.

"Oh on the contrary Jack. I think he'll be excited to have a new furry friend, even if it is only until we figure out how to change you back." She informed me with a sweet smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Now, what's say we go make a little announcement to the other Guardians about your current situation?"

**Crappy place to end it, I know. Sorry if this is a little un-detailed. I'm a really straight forward writer so it's kinda hard for me to include detail all the time. I apologize but hopefull**y **you guys enjoyed it! I promise I'll update soon! Until then!**


	2. Confronting The Guardians

**A/N: HOLY CRAP PEOPLE ARE YOU SERIOUS! I wake up and my inbox is **_**FLOODED **_**with emails! Thank you so effing much. That like seriously made my whole week from here on out. Anyone who posted a review or favorited or followed, shout out to you!**

**Also, I got a message saying Slash and Yaoi are the same thing. My bad, lol. I think I mean no smut. Either way, no graphic scenes of romance or anything like that. This will, however, be a love story. Sorry if I'm really confusing I'm still getting the hang of what all the abbreviations and stuff mean. Sorry!**

**Seriously, I went to Math Counts today, and all I could think about was writing this chapter. Hope you guys like! **

_"Now, what's say we go make a little announcement to the other Guardians about your current situation?"_

I froze and my eyes widened at the words. I shook my head, causing my long ears to sway from side to side as I did.

"N-No…I don't want to go out there." I protested weakly, but I could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Jack, what's there to be scared of? No one will say anything, even Bunny. I promise." She assured me as she fluttered past me to the door. Her hands moved quickly at the lock, and before I could react to what she was doing, the door was opened and she shoved me (as gently as she could) out of the room and into the hallway. Tooth shut the door behind me and ordered me to follow her. I knew it was pointless to run away; I didn't have my staff and I doubted I could get very far on my giant paws I now had for feet. How Bunnymund walked with these was something I never really understood, but now that I knew what it felt like, I had a new found respect for him. It was had enough just to walk on them, let alone run or race through tunnels like he did all the time.

Tooth led me back down the hallway and stopped at the kitchen entrance.

"You stay here for a second. I'll go…explain things." She said to me. I nodded, my ears flopping up and down. I would have to get used to them now; they took up a lot of space and always moved when I moved. It was a bit annoying actually. However, there was a huge upside to them. I could practically hear everything. Even the simplest of sounds were magnified so that they sounded like they were directly next to me. I could hear Tooth in the other room, explaining my little "dilemma" to the others.

"_Jack had a bit of a…problem. He's a bit shy about it, so be nice." _She was saying. I rolled my eyes. No matter how much she assured or promised me, I still was nervous. I was afraid Bunny would be really upset at me for giving him false hope about the other Pooka's. I was worried I wouldn't be able to spread snow and ice like I did, and with Christmas right around the corner, I knew a lot of kids would disappointed if I didn't deliver a white Christmas to there towns and cities. Honestly, I knew from Jamie that there's nothing worse than waking up on Christmas with no snow to go play in. Except maybe waking up with no presents. Jamie was a good kid though, so he probably would never have to worry about that.

My random thoughts and worries were interrupted by Tooth as she fluttered back into the hallway.

"Ok Jack, you can come in now. I've made them all promise they won't say anything, although I don't understand why they would in the first place." She informed me. I placed my paws in my jacket pocket and nodded. My eyes dropped to the floor as I followed her into the kitchen, and listened to the gasps from Bunnymund and North when they saw me.

"Surprise!" Tooth said half-heartedly. I tried to pull my hoodie top over my head to hide myself, but my massive ears wouldn't allow me to. I groaned and let the top fall back against my shoulder blades and looked up finally. Sandy was looking at me, a mix of excitement, amusement, and concern on his features. North was looking at me, seemingly trying very hard not to laugh. Great. Just great. However, it wasn't either of their expressions that I really cared about. It was Bunny's. And right now, he was looking at me with pure shock on his face. His mouth hung open slightly as his emerald eyes absorbed the sight in front of him.

"H-Hi Bunny…" I trailed off as I looked at him with uncertainty clouding my eyes. The larger Pooka continued to stare at me in pure and utter shock. He moved from around the large kitchen table we were all standing around and over to me, never taking his eyes off from mine as he did. He placed a paw on the side of my furry face. I flinched at his warm and surprisingly soft touch.

"Jack…what happened mate?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to look at him.

"I-I don't know Bunny…I'm sorry…" I dropped my gaze from his and let it fall to the floor.

"For what Jack?" He asked, even more confused now. I looked back up at him now.

"You mean your not…mad?" I asked. He shook his head no, and I noticed how his ears swayed just like mine.

"Why would I be mad Frostbite?" I shrugged again.

"Because…I'm one of you now…and…" I trailed off, really trying to avoid bring up the incident with Pitch. Fortunately for me, he caught on and understood what I didn't want to say.

"Jack, don't worry about that, ok? I don't care if you're a Pooka for a day, a week or forever. I know that I can't change what happened all those years ago, I'm over it. All that matters is that I'm here for you now, and I can help you adjust to ya new body or anything else you need." He told me as he starred into my blue eyes with his emerald orbs. I took a second to marvel at how…beautiful his eyes were. The seemed to glow, even in the daylight. It was almost as if they radiated hope, just like Bunnymund.

"P-Promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course Jack. I'm your friend no matter what, always will be. Ok mate?" He laid a heavy emphasis on the last two words, making sure I understood perfectly. I couldn't conceal my smile and let it show before grasping him in a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Tooth yelled to me as I continued to embrace Bunnymund. I snapped away awkwardly, almost tripping on my big feet. Bunnymund chuckled at my slip up, and I did my best to send him a quick glare before turning my attention to Tooth.

"We're here for you to Jack. Anything you need, we'll be there, ok?" She assured me. I smiled again and nodded. She fluttered over and ruffled the significantly longer fur on the top of my head playfully.

"Jack, do you have any idea at all what could have caused you to just transform like this?" North asked me. I turned my attention to him and Sandy, who had moved directly next to his side. Just like it was when I first met them.

"I don't North. I went to bed last night late, and this morning I woke up this way." I motioned to my current state. North sighed in frustration at our inability to figure out what happened.

"Sandy, you have any ideas?" I asked. The rest of us Guardians often forgot about Sandy since he didn't talk. But I had learned that he often had a good idea of what was going on, and he was an excellent problem solver.

I looked over to the smaller man and he nodded. Flashes of gold began to rapidly shoot across the space above his head.

"Slow down!" I commanded. Sandy smiled and repeated the sequence of sand images so we could figure out what he was saying. Realization hit me dead across the face as I finally understood what it was.

"Pitch!" I yelled.

**Mwahahahahah! Cliffhanger! I do that a lot, don't I? Ok, hopefully this was ok for an update. I'll try to update before Thursday but I have a speech I've been procrastinating so it may be a bit more difficult. Also, I really, really need some ideas on where to take this. I already know how Jack is going to be changed back, but I don't have a really good in between part. Please message or leave me any ideas you have. Without you guys, I wouldn't be motivated to write, so I want to incorporate some of your ideas. Just remember, Pitch is a good guy for the most part, even if he is potentially after Jack's mysterious transformation. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Update soon! Until then!**


	3. Finding Pitch

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay! Lol, I think I know how I'm going to finish this story. Not saying we're close to the end or anything, just in general. I appreciate the reviews and I hope you all like this next chapter!**

**Shoutouts!**

Elemental-Aura

Wolfsong81

TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness

**Will do more shoutouts soon! Until then, enjoy the next chapter!**

The other Guardians quickly caught on to what I had meant. When they looked closer, they could make out the figure of Pitch and then myself and then myself in Pooka form. It wasn't that hard from there to figure out what Sandy had meant.

"He could have sneaked in after you had fallen asleep Jack." Tooth suggested.

"Impossible!" North boomed. I quickly turned my attention to him. His loud voice had surprised me, and the fur on the back of my neck stood up on end.

"My yeti's never would fall asleep while keeping guard! There's no way he could've gotten past them!" I looked at North, an unimpressed look on my face. The other Guardians followed suit. North looked confused.

"What is problem?" He asked.

"C'mon mate, we all know that your yeti's fall asleep on the job all the time." Bunnymund told him. The older guardians scowled slightly at him.

"It's true North." I added. "Especially Phil. He's the worst." I tried not to grin as I said it, but I was unable to. North saw and knew that at least I was joking with him.

"Well…maybe. But even if Pitch did sneak in, what would his motive be? I thought you said he was good now Jack." North asked me, a confused look on his face. I shrugged.

"As usual, I have no clue North. I suppose the only way we're going to find that out is if we go ask him ourselves." I offered. After I had said those words, I noticed Bunnymund tense up. I remembered then about the situation between him and Pitch, and immediately regretted saying what I had said. I looked away from Bunnymund, trying to avoid eye contact. He noticed and walked up behind me, placing a large paw on my shoulder.

"S'ok Jack. I'm fine to go, I want answers just as much as you do." He assured me. I looked into those stunning eyes of his and nodded.

"Ok, so, is everyone good with going to see if Pitch knows anything?" I asked to the group. Everyone nodded, even Sandy, which confused me. Pitch _had _technically killed him around a year ago; he was lucky enough to be resurrected by the growing surge of belief that occurred a few days later. It seemed as though all of the Guardians had put aside whatever bad feelings they had for Pitch aside. I couldn't tell if it was for me, or just because they were tired of harboring grudges that got them no where. Either way, they all were ok with going to see Pitch.

"Jack, do you have an idea of where we should begin to look for him?" Tooth asked. I thought for a few seconds before I remembered exactly where in the forest Pitch's underground cave was. We would need to go to Burgess first though.

"Hey North, you happen to have a snow globe with you right now?" I asked with a grin. The older man smiled at me and pulled out a clear glass sphere from his coat pocket. He was about to toss it to me before I stopped him.

"Hey, I have paws now, remember?" He laughed before asking,

"So where should we go then?"

"Burgess. It's where Jamie lives." I told him. He nodded and whispered into the globe the single word "Burgess" before tossing the globe onto the kitchen floor and jumping through the portal that opened when he did. Tooth went next, fluttering timidly towards it before being sucked in by its gravitational pull. Sandy followed soon after, leaving just me and Bunny.

"You ready go get your usual annoying self back, Frost?" He asked playfully. I smirked before pushing him forward and into the portal before following myself.

The portal exit was at the entrance to the Burgess woods, same place where the lake where I was reborn was. It was also where Pitch's lair was, and I knew right were to find it. Countless days of exploring with Jamie had helped me to know my way around this forest pretty well. That and the fact I visited Pitch every now and then, just to see how he was doing with hardly being seen and all.

The portal shot me out last. I managed to land on my feet, but North and Bunnymund weren't as lucky. North had landed on top of the Guardian on Hope, and I could hear his groans of pain as North's weight bared down on his smaller frame.

"Oi! Would ya mind gettin off of me sometime soon North!" He yelled up to the older Guardian. North quickly managed to pick himself up and off of Bunnymund, who grumpily muttered a thanks before getting up himself. Once that was settled, they all turned to me.

"Ok Jack, lead on from here." North commanded me. I nodded and took lead before walking into the forest. I noted it was still early; the sun had barely risen in Burgess, so we would have a considerable amount of time to work with.

I led the other Guardians through some pathways Jamie and I had previously discovered, and I even took a few shortcuts along the way. I managed not to trip or fall as we walked, signifying I was getting better on my massive paws I used to walk. I still couldn't run, and I doubted I would ever be able to, but right now, I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on finding the clearing where the entrance would be.

After another half hour of walking on pathways and over large roots and fallen trees in our way, I saw it. It was the same as it had been before, the bed was still broken and bare, and there was no vegetation surrounding anything within five yards of it.

"There it is!" Tooth cried happily when she saw it.

"Finally, took us long enough." North complained as he slowly mad his way over one last root before dropping down into the clearing with the rest of us.

"So, how do we get in mate?" Bunnymund asked me.

"We just sorta…drop down." I replied sheepishly. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's not waste any more time guys." Tooth suggested. We nodded before walking closer to the bed. I looked down the long, dark tunnel that led to Pitch's cave.

"I'll go first." I volunteered. The other Guardians nodded. I inhaled deeply before maneuvering in between the still in tact boards and letting myself fall into the darkness.

I'll admit, I screamed at first. The cold wind felt foreign on my fur, something I didn't except since I was the Spirit of Winter after all. I managed to stop my screaming mid way down. I had done this before, but I had my staff to help me land. Horrible thoughts of what would happen when I hit the ground flashed through my head. I quickly forced them out and regained my control. I braced myself for the impact and hoped for the best.

The impact wasn't nearly as bad as I excepted. My giant paws absorbed most of the fall, and what was left didn't really hurt all that bad. It shook me up for a second, but I quickly shrugged it off.

I waited a few minutes until all of the Guardians had made it down safely. Bunnymund had to help North down so he didn't break any bones when he landed. I'm not sure how he managed it, but I assumed there was a reason they were the last ones down.

We quickly regrouped before I led them through the dark and damp tunnels of Pitch's cave. He more than likely already knew we were there, so I didn't take any precaution in being quiet.

The hallway we were in led out to a large, open area where the ceilings were a bit higher and had windows at the top.

"This is where he'll meet us, if he decides to." I informed them. They all looked at me until I realized what it was they wanted. I rolled my eyes sarcastically before calling out loudly,

"Pitch! Are you there! I need to talk to you!" No answer. I cupped both of my paws around my mouth and called again.

"Pitch, I really need to ask you something!" This time, a dark and silky voice answered.

"Hullo Jack, I believe you requested me?" It said.

**Ok, I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed or not my best work. I really wanted to update for you guys and this is a bit of a filler chapter anyway, so yeah. I'm also massively tired from going to sleep at 11 last night and waking up at 5. Sorry if this isn't up to par with the other chapters, but I promise the next one will get good. We're about to find out what Pitch has to do with Jack's transformation. Until then!**


	4. Getting Answers

**A/N: You know the deal, another update. Yeah, I love writing and I have like no life lol. I have a basketball game Saturday so I don't know if I'll be able to update. My basketball games pretty much take up most of my energy on the weekends. Idk, I'll do my best. I should be able to update again tomorrow though! Yay! **

**Shoutouts!**

**Sodalover123: Thank you very much! **

**Every1's Beta: Lol, I like that idea, but I actually have the rest planned out. I appreciate your review though and I hope you'll still read the rest!**

**OK! On with your update!**

I swung around quickly. Pitch's voice sounded like it had come from behind me, but when I turned, there was no one there but the other Guardians.

"You never have been good at finding me, have you Jack?" Pitch asked again, this time to my side. I turned to where his voice was, but he still wasn't there.

"Why, look at you Jack. You seem to have grown fur." He said from directly behind me. I jumped forward a few feet, the hair on my neck sticking straight up.

"Pitch! Enough of your games!" Bunnymund yelled to him. Pitch nodded before stepping back and allowing me to face him. He looked weaker than normal. His cheeks were sunken and there were dark rings under his piercing golden eyes. He wore his usual smug grin, one that I had learned was actually pretty genuine. I smirked back at him as best I could.

"Hey Pitch." I greeted casually. His smile widened.

"Good to see you Jack. Although, I must ask, what happened?" He motioned to my furry body with his slender hand. The other Guardians watched silently as him and I talked quite casually, a light atmosphere surrounding us. I'll admit, the first time I had come down here to apologize to Pitch, things had been tense. Like you could almost see the tension it was so bad. But, gradually him and I drifted into a close friendship, much like the one I shared with Bunny or Tooth. He was after all, someone I could talk to and relate with.

"To answer your question Pitch, I actually don't know. I went to bed last night me, and woke up like this. We came here- I motioned to the Guardians- to see if you knew anything about what could've happened." I informed him. He raised his hand to his chin while he thought. I noted he managed to keep his grin the whole time though. He knew something, he just wasn't telling me.

"Well Jack, if you must know, I _may _have had something to do with it." He said. I scowled.

"Don't play games Pitch. Did you turn me into a Pooka or not? Yes or no question." I threatened. I just wanted answers as to how I could change myself back, and I knew that if Pitch was the one who did it, then he'd know how to change me back. I hadn't even spent a day in my Pooka body, and already I was sick of it. My feet were to large, I couldn't use my big paws for much, and I was hypersensitive to temperature. I had noticed while were walking in the forest that just the lightest gust of wind sent chills all throughout my body. Overall, it felt foreign and odd.

Pitch took a minute to answer before he said,

"Yes Jack, I did."

"I knew it!" I yelled at him, taking a step towards him with each word. He backed up, raising his hands in defense.

"I thought you were good now! Why would you do this?" I continued to yell at him. I was more irritated than angry, but I didn't want _him _to know that. As long as he thought I was pissed at him, he'd be more motivated to tell me information.

"Jack, if you knew why I did it, you would still think I am. I did it for your own good." He protested as I backed him into a wall.

"How is turning Jack into a Pooka for his own good!" North yelled to Pitch from behind me. I swiveled my head to look at him.

"I've got this North." I told him. The older man nodded and stepped back to where the other Guardians were waiting patiently for us to finish. I looked back at Pitch, who flashed his sharp teeth in a grin at me.

"C'mon Jack, it's not a big deal. I'm sure you'll figure out how to change back." He told me.

"Figure it out? How about you tell me!" I shoved a furry arm into his chest and pressed him harder into the wall. He coughed at the sudden jerking and harsh movements.

"Easy Jack…I'm not as strong as I once was." He reminded me. I sighed and lessened my grip, but not enough for him to break free.

"Please tell me Pitch…I just want my body back." I pleaded. He sighed before replying,

"I can't tell you everything Jack, but I give you a clue. It involves him." He pointed a thin finger to Bunnymund. A confused look spread across the Guardian of Hope's face.

"Me? What's it got to do with me?" He asked, confusion evident in his accent. Pitch laughed his normal laugh, although the evil hue that once laced it was gone.

"More than you realize Bunny. Much, much more than you realize." He informed him. Bunny blinked, still confused. I groaned; the chances of getting me back were growing even dimmer every second.

"Now, Jack, if you'll please release me. I have things to do, you know." He asked. I rolled my blue eyes, annoyed with him. Despite that, I let him go anyways. He brushed himself off before thanking me, which I disregarded.

"I'm sorry your mad at me Jack. But I really hope you find out how to change back, because there's only one way, and it _will _change your life. I hope you don't let this affect our friendship." He said sadly.

"Are you sure you can't tell me Pitch? Positive?" I asked him one last time. He nodded and I groaned in response.

"I'll see you soon Jack." He promised. I nodded without hardly looking up at him. He disappeared into the shadows of his cave, and it was just me and the Guardians once more. They rushed over to me once Pitch vanished.

"Why'd you let him go mate!" Bunnymund complained to me. I shrugged and let my big ears drop over a little lower.

"I think he's telling the truth. And at least now I have one answer to my many questions." I replied.

"Are you sure he wouldn't do this to try and get you out of the way or to take advantage of you?" North asked me seriously. I shook my head.

"North, Pitch trusts me. We're friends now. If he says this is to help me, then I believe him." I told him in a tone just as serious. The older man nodded in understanding.

"Let's get back to the Pole and we can regroup from there ok? We're done here." I suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

A thousand thoughts and emotions raced through my head. Was I mad at Pitch? A little, but I also trusted him. I knew he always kept me in best interest, and maybe this _was _something that would help me. I knew I had to figure out his way of changing me back though; all I could think about was getting back out and spreading winter, something I wouldn't be able to do like this. Well, maybe I would. I would have to practice using my staff again when we got back, maybe Bunnymund could help me. I think out of all of the thoughts in my mind at that point, the one that kept resurfacing was him. Pitch had looked directly at Bunny and said, _"It involves him." _It was up to me to figure out what he had meant by that, and I think I may have an idea of where to start.

**Ok, so end chapter. This ones a bit shorter, yes, but the next one should be longer. And then after that is when the fluff and bonding really will surface, at least I hope it will. I've never written this type of romance before, so I don't know how it'll turn out. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing though. I promise to update soon! I already have the next chapters outline written out lol! Until then!**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Ok, so this isn't an update. I'm sorry! I hate it when I see a new chapter posted and it's only an authors note. But fear not! I promise at least two updates this weekend. Now that I have it all planned out, I can't wait to write it. **

**This note is to basically say thanks to every freaking one of you. You, yes you! Reading this right now. You guys honestly have no idea how awesome you make me feel, especially because writing is probably going to be what I do with my life since I more than likely won't be playing sports next year or any year after. You all have inspired my to write my own original story as well as continue this one. Thank you so much! **

**Next update should be soon! Please message me if you have any thoughts, ideas, concerns or anything else. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Oh, BTW, I fixed the error I made in the last chapter where I accidentally called Bunny the Guardian of Wonder instead of the Guardian of Hope. Apologies for that! **

**See you all soon!**

**-soundsoulryan**


	6. Moving In

**A/N: Ok, you know my usual pre chapter authors note! Sup everyone! This will be a new chapter! Yay! God I'm having so much fun writing this. Ok, more fluff (I think it's fluff) in this chapter. Hope you guys like!**

**Oh, BTW, if anyone wants to know how to say up late to write or read longer, get a large coffee from Maverick, and put on Pink Floyd for the rest of the night. Boom! Up all night!**

We exited as quickly as possible, eager to get away from the underground cave. The air was damp and the whole place was too dark for our liking. When we finally managed to make it back up the tunnels, the rays of light that shone through the forest branches and trees was a welcome sight.

I took note that the sun was high in the air; almost midday I guessed. Weird, we hadn't been down there for very long. Maybe Pitch's cave was some sort of time warp zone, and I had just never noticed it. Either way, we still had a considerable amount of time to work with before it got dark. Not that I was on a time schedule, but North needed to prepare for the nearing holiday and solving my problem had already taken up half a day. That for him was a long time, especially considering how much preparing he could do in that short period. Not only that, but Tooth and Sandy had jobs to do as well.

North, without me even asking, produced another snow globe from his other coat pocket. I wondered how many snow globes he carried with him at all times. He whispered, "North Pole" into the glass, his breath slightly fogging the outside edge. In one quick motion he threw it to the ground. The portal opened instantly, and we were all sucked in at the same time before I or anyone else could react. I chuckled slightly as I heard Bunnymund and Tooth let out yelps of surprise as they were transported back to the Pole.

The portal shot me out on the other side like it did last time, only now, I wasn't able land on my feet like I normally did. I in between the kitchen bar and counter with a loud _thump_! I quickly moved out of the way so that no one landed on me. I saw what had happened to Bunny, and that was not something I wanted to experience.

A few seconds after I moved, Bunnymund and North followed one after the other. Luckily for Bunny, he landed on his huge feet and was able to slide out of North's way before the older Guardian followed. Sandy and Tooth simply floated in; their ability to fly making it significantly easier for them than the rest of us.

We all settled down at the kitchen table while a few spare yeti's began cleaning up the mess left over earlier from breakfast. The breakfast that I didn't get to enjoy because of my little "transformation" that Pitch refused to tell me how to switch back. I wasn't sure what enraged me more, the fact that he had done it in the first place, or the fact he wouldn't tell me how to get back. But it was Pitch after all.

Over the next few minutes, the Guardians and I talked about what we should to. Pitch had said that Bunnymund would somehow be involved in getting me back to normal, but he didn't say how. I was left to think about how he fit into this giant puzzle that had accumulated over the past hours. No one else seemed to have any idea regarding what to do besides me. I had suggested earlier that if I wanted to get changed back, I should spend as much time with Bunnymund as possible. Everyone had agreed, seeing that my suggestion had made sense. That was my immediate idea that I had gotten while down in Pitch's tunnel. I couldn't figure out how I could visit him every day though if he had to prepare for Easter this coming March.

The sun was now setting low in the sky, signaling at least a few hours had past since we had first gotten back. I sighed to myself as I looked out of the kitchen window at the valley of glaciers outside. The sun left a golden hue covering the pure white snow, something I admired and loved greatly. I was completely spaced out from what the other Guardians were saying when I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Guys!" I exclaimed excitedly, waking them from their tired gazes they had previously had. Bunny looked up at me from the egg he had been absentmindedly painting.

"What is it mate?" He asked with curiosity. I smirked at him, showing off the fact that I knew something he didn't. The other Guardians leaned in closer, eager to hear what it was I had to say.

"Hurry Jack!" Tooth urged impatiently. I nodded.

"Ok, so we know that Bunnymund will play a key role in helping me return to my normal form, right?" I asked. They all nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Well, we know he can't come here every day to visit me if I were to say here, right?" They nodded again, this time seemingly a bit more annoyed.

"Get on with it!" North demanded. I raised my paws in defense.

"Ok, ok. So, instead of me staying here, how about I go stay with Bunny. I can help him prepare for Easter, and that way we can try and figure out what role he plays. Also, he can help me adjust to my new body, at least while I have it that is." I explained. There was silence for a few seconds while they considered it. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but both Sandy and Tooth needed to get to their jobs, North and Bunny needed to get back to work, and I needed a solution and a place to stay.

"Ok, look mate. We're pals and all, but I can't have you runnin around the Warren and messin with all my stuff. Plus, I don't have time to teach ya. I have to get back to work." Bunny finally said after considering.

"Bunny, I can help you. And I won't get in the way, I promise! I'll help as much as I can… Please can I stay? Just for a little while?" I pleaded, trying my best to look adorable and cute and irresistible. I figured with my furry features, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Bunny, please can Jack stay with you until we get something else figured out?" North asked. "I understand you must prepare for Easter, but Christmas is in one month and I need to get caught up."

The Guardian of Hope sighed deeply. He looked at me with his emerald eyes, and I knew he had caved.

"Fine. Two nights. Two nights is the limit. Don't touch anything either. And I swear if you freeze my paint lake-" "Bunny!" I interjected. "I won't touch anything without your permission, ok? Thank you for letting me stay." That shut him up, finally. I didn't even know if I _could _freeze things in my current condition.

As soon as everything was settled, Tooth and Sandy left to go perform their individual jobs. North thanked Bunny and left to go overview and catch up on the toy making deeper inside the North Pole. That left me and Bunnymund, who was wearing a specific glare he used only on me. I grinned sheepishly at him, trying not to laugh at the position I had left him in.

"We uh…should probably get going eh?" I offered. He continued to glare at me with his emerald eyes.

"Bunny, I'm sorry ok? Please don't be mad at me…I can't help the situation I'm in. And you're the only one that can really help me at this point." I said sincerely. His stare softened a bit at the words, and he rolled his eyes.

"It's fine mate, I understand. I'm just not used to, eh…company." He informed me. I shrugged and nodded, understanding his point. Even if he was the Easter Bunny, he wasn't out all the time spreading winter and snow like I was. He didn't get to see kids as often as I did, even if they didn't see me.

I left the room momentarily to grab my staff that was laying next to the couch in the living room. It felt different in my paws, almost like I couldn't remember how to use it. I tried lifting into the air like I normally did, but I couldn't. Well, that was going to be a problem.

Bunnymund waited patiently for me in the other room. He was busy painting another egg with his artists brush he always carried. He looked up at me after a few seconds of me standing there, waiting for him.

"Ready to go then?" He asked me. I nodded. He tapped his large feet and a hole opened up in the floorboards under our feet. Once again, I screamed. Free falling terrified me greatly. Luckily it wasn't straight down like the tunnel to Pitch's cave was. This tunnel winded and twisted. For most of the way down, I slid on the slick ground like it was a slide. Bunny, being more experienced, simply hopped and raced forward on all fours, disappearing behind a turn in the tunnel.

After countless minutes of endless sliding, I came around one last bend and was shot out of a large opening. Bunnymund was waiting for me at the exit, a smug grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. He motioned for me to follow.

The Warren was similar to how I remembered it from a year ago. Everywhere you looked, flowers and vegetation bloomed. The stone statues that watched over the Warren while Bunny was gone stood at either side of a pathway entrance that Bunnymund led me down now. Tall grass grew on both sides of the pathway, along with a few occasional blooming flowers near the base. The sky was yellow, much like at the Poles, and it illuminated the flowers and grass everywhere around me. I wondered how there could even be light if this place was underground.

"Eh, Frosty! Keep up, would ya?" Bunnymund yelled back to me. I snapped out of my trance-like state, realized I had fallen behind, and quickly jogged to catch up with Bunny.

"Sorry." I muttered as I walked in pace next to him. I could see the end of the path coming into our view, the grass growing shorter and shorter with each step as we got closer and closer. Finally, the pathway ended at the top of a hill that overlooked the rest of the Warren. I could see the paint lake far off in the distance with the sun almost completely set behind it. On top of the hill sat a small cottage, Bunnymund's home. There were a few trees surrounding the home, providing a bit of shade for the home. I spotted a small, well-kept garden on the side of the house.

Bunny led me to door and let me in. The entryway opened up to the living room, where a cracking fire illuminated the rest of the room. I could see an old, worn looking couch against the far wall, presumably where I'd be sleeping for that night.

"This is really nice Bunny." I complimented. The older Pooka smiled at me in response and closed the door. Turning back to me, he said,

"You'll have to sleep on the couch though. Like I said, I'm not used to company." He informed me, confirming my earlier suspicion. I sighed, causing Bunnymund to emit a chuckle that only my sensitive ears could detect.

"Hey, Bunny?" I asked. He turned to face me, and before he could react, I embraced him in a hug. I was surprised at how warm he was, but I gradually got used to it. It actually was nice after a while. And his fur was so soft and silky it was incredible. I squeezed him a bit tighter before breaking away.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me with those stunning eyes of his that seemed to captivate me every time I saw them.

"Your welcome Jack." He replied.

"I uh, think I'll turn in now." I informed him. It had gotten fairly late, and I was exhausted from the day's hassle. All I could think about now was getting a tight twelve hours, if possible.

"Alright mate. I'll see ya in the mornin." He left the room. I nodded and walked over to the couch. There was no shelve or counter for me to set my staff on, so I simply laid it on the floor next to me. The fire emitted too much warmth for my liking, so I pulled off my hoodie and carelessly tossed it aside. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes, going over everything that had happened. It was quite a day after all. Waking up as a Pooka, figuring out how, and now trying to figure out how to change back.

The fire's warmth was nice as I drifted into sleep. _"I could get used to that warmth" _I thought silently to myself. But it wasn't the fire's warmth I was thinking of. It was Bunny's.

**Jesus almighty that took me forever. Two coffee's, candy, and a pepsi wasn't enough to keep me up last night and finish that chapter, so I had to wait until today. Really sorry! Also, if this chapter is rushed/confusing/bad I apologize. I wrote down how I wanted this to play out in a book. Then I left the book at my house when I went to my grandma's -_- Anyways, hope this wasn't terrible. See you soon! Until Then!**


	7. Bunny's Secret

**A/N: Well, another three day weekend gone. *sigh* Back to school…which means work…so updates may be a little more scarce this week…Just Kidding! You know I always update at least twice a week (or at least I try lol) and I don't plan on stopping! This chapter is where some shit starts to get revealed. Ever wonder why Bunny wears those arm guards? Hehehehehe…**

**R&R, and please enjoy!**

The morning sunlight pouring in through the open windows in the morning woke me up. I really needed to start thinking about where I slept from now on. I lifted myself off the couch and pulled my hoodie back on over my head. I stretched out my limbs and neck, loosening them. My eyes drooped closed briefly as I was still tired from yesterday. I got up and shook my head, shrugging off the sleepiness. Whatever Sandy used in his dreamsand, it worked really well.

My ears detected a slight movement behind me. I quickly turned around, only to see it was just Bunny walking into the living room. I noticed he wasn't wearing his leather holster and didn't have his boomerangs with him.

"Mornin Frosty." He greeted casually. "Sleep well?"

I nodded before answering,

"Yeah that couch is actually really comfy."

"Well good, cause you'll be sleeping there again tonight." He chuckled. He beckoned for me to follow, so I got up and followed him down the hall. Since I had never been in Bunny's house before, so I slowed my pace a little to absorb the hallway. It was rather wide and long for such a small house. The walls were painted a light, calming gray, similar to the color of Bunny's fur. However, there were multiple colorful paintings of eggs and trees and springtime. At the end of the hallway was the kitchen, which I could barely see from where I was standing. Just before the hallway ended though, was a wooden door carved with the initials, E. Aster Bunnymund. I smiled, imagining what his room would look like.

"Oi! You comin or not?" He yelled to me from the kitchen. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly ran to the kitchen to catch up. The room was definitely smaller than North's, but I doubted that Bunnymund spent a lot of time in here anyways. There were tall windows on the far wall that provided a stunning view of the Warren. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with carvings all over the legs. I noticed there wasn't an oven or stove to cook anything with. Then again, Bunny's diet consisted mainly of fruit and vegetables. That also meant that for the time I spent here, that would also be what I ate.

"I'm almost ready to go. Just give me a few more minutes." He said as he picked up his egg holster and boomerangs off the table and secured them on himself.

"Go where?" I yawned. My body had pretty much adapted to it's new form, but that didn't mean I was ready for a full day of exercise and running around the Warren.

"I have some preparations to catch up on, and your gonna help me." He said matter-of-factly. I groaned, really not wanting to work today.

"Is there anything to eat at least?" I asked. Immortals didn't really _need _to eat, it wasn't like we would starve if we didn't, but we could certainly feel hunger just like mortals.

"There are fruit trees in the Warren, mate. I'll point them out to you when I see one, but right now there's not enough time." He replied.

The Guardian of Hope walked past me hastily and back down the hall. He stopped when he saw I wasn't following him.

"Well c'mon then!" He said, slightly agitated.

"Why do _I _have to help you?" I asked.

"Because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here alone, and you owe me one anyway." He informed me. I shook my head resentfully before catching up with him. He hurried out the door, making me run to catch up with him again. I watched as he ran back down the path that led into the Warren. I was in for a long day, I realized.

I had been right. It was a long day filled with lots of work. My paws ached from painting so many eggs, and my feet were sore from all the running we had to do. Despite that, I had a blast. Bunny could be really hilarious and cute sometimes, like when he let the little egglets crawl all over his body while he walked around and checked to make sure everything was working correctly. And he had been right about the fruit trees. Almost everywhere I looked, trees with ripe and juicy fruit bloomed. By the end of the day, I had eaten an array of apples, pears, and oranges.

We sat under the shade of a tree by his house now, watching the sun set over the rest of the Warren. The view was incredible. The sun set directly over the colored lake where the eggs were dyed, and it illuminated the whole surrounding area a golden color.

"You really helped me today Jack. Thanks to you, I'm all caught up in preparations." Bunny told me as he laid next to me, our back pressed against the firm base of the massive tree. I smiled at the compliment. I had really enjoyed myself today; Bunny was actually a pretty gracious and caring person I had come to realize.

"No problem. I actually had a pretty good time myself you know." I told him. He smiled warmly at me and silence ensued. I sat there, thinking about him and his life here in the Warren. It was a pretty great place to call "home". I envisioned what life must have been like back when his whole clan lived here.

"Hey can I ask you something?" We had grown considerably close, and I figured there was no reason I couldn't ask him about what his life was like.

"Yeah anything." He replied without taking his gaze from the vast hills and trees before us.

"What was your life like when your whole clan lived here?" I decided to not beat around the bush and ask him straight up. No point in trying to hide what had happened.

He turned towards me after I was done speaking, blinking a few times, trying to comprehend what had been said. I could see there was a painful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" I quickly apologized. He waved his paw at me, shrugging the apology off.

"I-it's fine mate. You deserve to know about it." He told me. I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, it was certainly more…packed that's for sure. There were tons of us that lived here, all happy and carefree. Life was really easy. I was still the Easter Bunny of course, but I had tons of help from everyone that lived here. And then…" He trailed off. I understood how hard it was for him to talk about it.

"You don't have to finish Bunny. It's fine." I assured him. He shook his head though.

"No Jack, it's fine. There's something I've been wanting to tell someone anyway for a long time." He told me. "After Pitch…did what he did, I naturally became upset and depressed. You've got to understand Jack, I couldn't do anything to stop him. He unleashed a power I'd never seen before. He completely overpowered me. A few days after everything had happened…I-I…" He stopped.

"Bunny, honestly, you don't have to keep going." I didn't want him to have to relive the pain again. But he continued, completely disregarding my concern.

"After everything had happened…I started to blame myself. I-I took the sharp end of my boomerang and cut my wrists. I took my anger out on myself." As he was speaking, he unstrapped his leather wrist guards that covered his furred forearms, revealing four long, white scars on each arm. Even through the gray fur I could clearly see them. He must've cut extremely deep for them to show up so easily.

"B-Bunny." I gasped, unable to find any other form of speech. I was utterly shocked that he would do something like that. He normally kept a cool head and didn't make illogical or ridiculous decisions. He looked at me sadly, tears beginning to form in his emerald eyes. I leaned over and embraced, allowing him to bury his large head in my hoodie.

"W-Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I felt it was my fault Jack…I couldn't protect any of them." He mumbled into my neck. His voice was shaky, as if he was trying to fight off tears desperately.

"But of course it's not your fault. You had no idea what was happening, and it's not fair to blame yourself for that." I tried to comfort him. I rubbed the sensitive spot behind his ears, a place I knew he loved to be scratched.

"I know that now Jack. Thanks to you I understand why Pitch did what he did. He was upset at the fact no one could see him, and we had all the attention. No one feared him, and it drove him insane. I didn't understand what that felt like until last Easter when that kid walked straight through me. I imagined what that would feel like all the time. It was then that I learned to forgive him." Bunny's voice was barely above a whisper, as if he was fighting himself just to speak. It must've been hard to confess everything to someone, especially me. He pulled away from my embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"Next time you see him…tell him that for me ok?" He asked. I nodded and moved my paw to brush away a few stray tears still leaking from his eyes.

"I will, don't worry." I promised him. He nodded and curled up next to me.

"Have you ever told anyone else that?" I asked. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"You're the first person I've ever told Jack." There was silence between us for a little while. Both of us were thinking about lots of things at that particular time.

"Hey, Snowflake, d'ya think you'd like to sleep in the bed with me tonight?" He asked suddenly after a few more minutes of us just sitting there. I looked at him, a confused look on my face before I smiled.

"Awe, is Bunnymund lonely?" I teased, causing him to grin slightly.

"Well, no. I just don't want to be alone tonight is all." He replied. I thought for a second before deciding that I didn't either.

"Yeah I'd like that." I told him. He smiled warmly at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I slumped down in the grass, letting myself slide closer to him. We stayed like that for the rest of the evening, watching the sun finish setting over the horizon, the golden tint disappearing from the Warren as it did.

**Ok, so I know that that's probably not the reason Bunny has those armguards. I just had a random head cannon I thought I could fit into the story. Also, I apologize if the history with Pitch doesn't add up correctly. I've never read the books, nor do I have any way to. Unless my school library has them lol. Anyways, I thought this chapter was good right up until the end. Sorta made the last little bit up as I went. Hope it wasn't terrible, and as usual, thanks for all the support and nice reviews. Hope you enjoyed so far, I hope I can update soon. **

**P.S: This chapter is dedicated to Every1's Beta. They've constantly left nice and funny reviews, and have been a great support throughout this story! Thank you so much! **

**^_^ until then!**


	8. The Finale

**A/N: Please don't shoot me! I'm so sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I've had no motivation what so ever to write or draw. I've been buried under mountains of homework, struggling with personal stuff, and haven't really been myself lately. I'm sadder, more depressed, and not as chill as I once was. I don't know why, but I hope that I'll get better soon. Sorry for delaying this. Hope this chapter works for you guys! **

**Thanks to anyone who's followed, faveorited, or reviewed. It seriously makes my day when I get those emails ^_^**

After the sun had disappeared, I stood up and stretched my limbs out. The soreness from the days work still lingered slightly, like an aftertaste when you finish eating. I placed my paw out and braced my weight against the tree, leaning into it casually. Below me, Bunnymund shifted and I chuckled slightly. It appeared as though he had fallen asleep in the grass. I leaned down and shook his fuzzy shoulder lightly, waking him from his light sleep.

"Wh-what? Did I fall asleep?" He mumbled. I nodded slightly and helped him stand. He quickly stretched and shook his head, shaking off the effects of sleep.

"Wanna head inside?" I asked. He nodded and blinked, still tired. I led him back into the cottage a few meters away, the wooden door creaking open as I walked in. There was no fire, but I figured I wouldn't need one tonight anyway. We quickly crossed the room and entered the hall. There was minimal light, so it made it hard to see. Bunnymund could easily navigate the halls however since he had done it many times before, so he took the lead. Bunny took my paw and led me the rest of the way to his room. He seemingly absent mindedly reached for the door handle and turned it. He motioned for me to go first so I did. He followed shortly, closing the door behind him as he did.

His room was dimly lit by a few candles that were burning slowly on his bedside table. Even in the dim light though, I could see that the wood floor was a darker color than the floors in the hall and kitchen. There were more paintings of spring related scenes spaced out across the walls. His bed was a simple mahogany frame with a tall headboard behind it. On top was a single worn mattress with soft linen sheets covering it.

He began to walk over. I followed, pulling my hoodie off and dropping it to the floor as I did. I felt a sudden coolness all around my body, the protection from the air my hoodie offered gone. I couldn't help but like the cool feeling the air provided in my fur however.

I pulled the covers back and climbed in. I pulled the sheets back over me so only my head poked out from under them. Bunny turned towards me, the covers more loosely draped over him when compared to me.

"You're a real help kid." He told me. I blushed slightly and he noticed.

"Thanks. I appreciate you letting me stay." I replied. He nodded and moved a little closer to me.

"I'm a little cold." I said casually, not really excepting to get a response from him. I was very wrong.

In response to my comment, he moved so that we were directly next to each other and wrapped his fuzzy arm around my shoulder, causing me to blush further.

"I'm a bit cold myself." He noted and closed his eyes.

"R-really…" I stuttered, not sure what to say entirely. He was doing things to me…things I couldn't explain. The way his arm was around mine just felt…good. I couldn't figure out why it felt that way though. I was too concerned with how he was pulling me even closer until we practically were hugging each other sideways in a very awkward position. I tried shifting my weight around to get a bit more comfortable, but I had no luck.

"B-bunny?"

He opened an eye and starred at me.

"Yes?" He asked half heartedly.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable…" I muttered. He grinned before pulling his arm back from around me and giving me some more space.

"Thanks." I told him. I moved around and shifted some more, but for some reason I couldn't get comfortable. The sheets were soft and nice, but the pillows lacked any fluffiness or substance. I tried folding one over and tried fluffing it up, but nothing seemed to work. After a few more minutes of trying, I sighed and tossed the pillow to the floor in frustration. Bunnymund noticed, as I had caused quite a stir in the bed, and leaned up to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong now, mate?" He asked me, a hint of agitation in his voice. I groaned and let my head fall back to the bed.

"The pillows…It makes it hard for me to fall asleep." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and grabbed me with his strong arms. I was pulled into his grasp in a tight hug, which surprised me at first. I went to squirm, but I my head was resting directly on his fluffy chest, and it felt amazing. The fur was velvety soft and tickled my face with it's warmth. Bunny wrapped one paw around my waist while the other softly stroked my long ears.

"Better?" He asked triumphantly.

"Better." I responded, my voice slurred through the fur. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was smiling.

I stayed like that for a while, listening to the sound of his heartbeats through his broad chest. Even though they weren't pressed against him, my sensitive ears could detect the faint _thump_ that occurred every few seconds. Our separate breaths fell into rhythm with each other while we snuggled together like close siblings. Or maybe it was more than siblings…

NO! I forced that thought from my mind. There was no way…no way I could have feelings for him…right? He was like an older brother/father to me, but nothing more. But the way he had his arm around me before…it felt so…amazing. It felt right, like it was supposed to be or something. I couldn't explain it, and I didn't want to. Bunny was a great friend, but nothing more. And besides, there was no way he would feel the same even if my feelings for him were more serious than I thought. I felt him stir and decided it was best to stop thinking about him for tonight. It was stupid to think there was anything between us other than a great friendship. Of course, until I heard him say something that changed my life.

Still holding me against him, he whispered almost to quietly for even my ears to detect, "I love you Jack. I love you so much."

My eyes shot open but I didn't move. I didn't want to alert him of the fact I had heard what he said, that is if he actually said it. I still wasn't sure if it was just my imagination due to what I had been thinking about at the time, or if he really did say what he said. I wasn't sure, but I would have to wait until morning to find out. I was too tired at the moment, and I had a lot on my mind. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Bunny. If he really meant what he had said, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to streams of sunlight peaking in from behind the curtains in the room. I realized now why Bunny had made the wood in his room a different color that in the hall. The sun would rise every morning through his window, and illuminated a golden aurora all around the floor. It was quite beautiful, but right now, I had more important things to talk to him about.

It was only now that I realized the larger Pooka's absence from the bed. He must have gotten up a while ago, but it didn't surprise me he was able to do so without waking me. I didn't sleep often, but when I did, I didn't wake unless it was on _my _terms. The last two nights had been exceptions of course, but what can I say? Spreading winter takes a lot out of a person.

I rose quickly and stretched as I threw on my hoodie. I wanted to get answers as fast as I could, and even stretching wasn't as important as finding Bunny and asking him.

It didn't take me long to figure out where he had gone. I checked the kitchen and living room, just to be safe, but found he wasn't in either. There was only one other place I figured he'd go this early in the morning, so I headed out the door and into the Warren. I saw him then, leaning back against the tree we were sitting under the night before. He seemed to be…sadder. I figured why though. He probably thought there was no way I'd ever feel the same. That is of course, if he actually felt that way in the first place.

I dashed over to the tree, surprising him with my sudden presence.

"Hi Bunny," I greeted quietly. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning." He said casually. I took a seat in the grass next to him, starring off into the early morning sunrise as I did, thinking to myself. Even though he was quiet right next to me, I could almost feel him thinking as well. I figured we were thinking similar thoughts, about each other. The silence became too much for me, and I decided I would ask him to get the thought off my mind.

"So, I might have overheard something last night Bunny," I told him. His green eyes widened and his pupils dilated. It was then that I knew he actually had said it.

"L-like what?" He stuttered. I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Like you confessing something…something important." I hinted.

"O-oh…you heard that…" He trailed off.

"Yeah. I did…so does that mean you meant it?" I asked. I was desperate to know. Despite what I was denying in myself, I felt the same. I couldn't help it. Bunny was special. He was different. He took care of me the past few days like it was no big deal. I had never even realized my feelings until now. There was just something that made it click in these past few days.

"Would I have said it if I hadn't?" He countered. I shook my head and moved a little closer to him, much like he had the night before. He tried to scoot over slightly to make room for himself, but I followed. He dropped his eyes to the grass and refused to meet my gaze.

"Look at me." I demanded. He shook his head.

"It's to bloody embarrassing ok? I know you don't feel the same. I know you don't love me like I love you ok? But I can't help myself around you Jack. I've felt this way for so long…it almost hurts me to know I can never be with you." There were big tears in the corners of his eyes now, and he was blushing intensely. I tucked my paw into my sleeve and moved it to wipe them. He nodded thanks before starring back into the grass again.

"Your wrong Bunny…" I whispered so only he could hear. His eyes shot up to meet mine, wider than before.

"About…you feeling the same…?" He asked, desperation and hope clouding his tone. I couldn't meet his gaze as a red blush covered my white fur and I nodded, starring at the ground.

"Y-you…what…how?" He seemed to ask all at the same time. I could understand his confusion. It was a bit random that this all was coming out now, so suddenly as well.

"I do…it's sort of been a recent thing…but I at least know I have feelings for you. I know for a fact that much. I'm not sure if it's love, but the way you've taken care of me, worried about me, trusted me, and shown affection to me even after everything I've done to you is worth something to me, dontchya think?" I told him. As I spoke, I positioned myself above him so our faces were only a few inches away now. We were so close…

"I understand Jack. Believe me, I know where your coming from." The Guardian of Hope admitted. I barely heard him though. I was too focused on the way his lips moved when he spoke, and how appealing they were looking at the moment.

"It's completely fine and we don't have to start anything if your not com-mmmph!" I interrupted his rambling by pressing my lips to his. He cried out in surprise at first before relaxing and returning the passion behind it. He wrapped his paws around my neck as he slumped down further against the tree. I pressed my chest against his, demanding more contact than I was receiving. He obliged by moving a paw to the small of my back and holding me there. We broke away after what seemed like an eternity of passion, starring into each others eyes. There was a look of shock in his all of a sudden as though he realized something.

"Jack…your back…" He whispered. I didn't understand what he meant until I looked down, and didn't see fur. I saw my normal pale skin that I hadn't seen for what seemed like ages. I quickly checked my hands-yes hands. They were no longer paws. I felt the top of my head to find my normal fluffy white hair. The tall ears were gone as well, leaving me with a sense of new balance I'd have to get used to. I felt my legs to find my normal pants back (thank MIM I didn't return naked). A feeling of bliss and pure joy spread across my face.

"I-I am!" I cried with glee. My eyes widened as I realized something else. "You know what else this means don't you Bunny?" I asked, excitement evident in my voice. The Pooka grinned at me and shook his head. In reply, I took off towards the cottage. I dashed inside, grabbed my staff from the couch I had set it on recently, and ran back out. Motioning it across the ground, I saw a trail of frost shoot from the end. I laughed my usual laugh and took flight, something I hadn't been able to do previously. I flew around for a few minutes before landing back next to Bunnymund and slumping my tired self back into the grass.

"Enjoy being back to normal?" He asked me. I grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled a warm smile back at me.

"I guess that's what Pitch meant when he said I had something to do with it. I suppose he could see our separate feelings for each other and wanted to give us a little…push." Bunny commented.

"He has a way with stuff like that. He can see things people can't. I figured he had a reason to doing what he did." I replied. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So, are we together or not?" Bunny asked with a joking yet serious tone. I looked at him seriously.

"Look, whatever this is between us, we should take it slow. I really think there could be something here. But I don't want to rush into anything and lose it." I explained to him. He nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely mate. I completely understand." He told me.

We honestly didn't move the rest of the day. We just sat together, under that one tree in the Warren. I had felt happiness, I had felt joy. I had even felt belief. But right now, sitting with him, and knowing he cared so much about me, I felt something I'd never felt before. I felt love.

**A/N: Oh my god it's over! Oh no! Lol, jk, one more chapter where Jack visits Pitch. Won't say anything else about it though. God this has been awesome. Loved writing this and getting your guy's amazing feedback and support. Love you all! **

**Until Then!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone…really sorry for delaying this once again. I'm going to try and write a little every day so I can finish chapters quicker from now on. Hopefully my depression will go away soon…but I doubt that :'( really sad lately. Hopefully it doesn't show in my writing. I try to keep those two things separate. **

**R&R please. See you all soon…hopefully…**

It had been a month since Bunny and I had confessed. One month right down to the day. It had obviously been a little awkward at first, but it was something we grew to accept and love. He always took care of me, like an over protective parent. It was actually pretty funny when he went into protective mode over me. We were together almost all the time, but right now, I wasn't with him. I was out in the forest of Burgess. There was a certain black, spiky haired individual I needed to talk to. Pitch was the one who had turned me into a Pooka, and he had said it was for a good reason. He had been right.

I stood at the entrance to the clearing where the entrance to his lair was. It hadn't changed in the recent time I'd been here. My body hesitated for a second, a part of me wanting to head back. But I knew I should thank him face to face; it was the right thing to do.

I stepped off the slight ledge and down into the clearing. The sun was just beginning to set in Burgess, and it cast a glow across the trees from behind me, making my shadow look slightly bigger than it actually was. The glow it cast was almost…eerie. I shook my head and jogged over to where the hole was. Now that I could float and fly again, I wasn't as scarred as I had been last time. I inhaled deeply before closing my eyes and jumping into the thin tunnel that lead down to where Pitch would hopefully be.

I was proud to say that I didn't scream this time. I simply stayed silent as the air flew upwards, pushing the bottom of my hoodie up to about my chest. My hair was flung up off my face, something I rarely experienced unless Bunny was ruffling it like he did occasionally when we were together.

The ground loomed into my view and I summoned the wind to lightly drop me down so I wouldn't break both of my ankles. Jamie once told me about the time he merely sprang his ankle during P.E and how bad it hurt to walk for a week or so. I imagined a broken ankle would hurt worse and take longer to heal.

Once I was on the ground safely, I took cautious steps forward towards the big opening in his cave where I had confronted him last time. Even though I trusted Pitch, he loved popping up directly behind me and scaring me senseless. It really sucked that he could just pop up in shadows, and I had no idea when he was going to do so.

"Hello Jack…" A silky voice laced itself through the air directly behind me, and I must've jumped ten feet in the air. I immediately turned around, my staff out in front of me even though I knew who it was. Pitch stood there with his usual smug smile, looking at me with his golden eyes.

"S-stop doing that…" I growled, my tone serious and playful at the same time. We stared at each other before I smiled at him and he grinned, briefly flashing his sharp teeth at me. I was glad he was on my side.

"You seem to look slightly different than the last time I saw you Jack…I can't seem to figure out what it is though…" He said, completely straight faced now.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Oh yes, so hard to figure it out huh?" He laughed, a genuine and real laugh before grinning again at me.

"So, you figured out how Bunny was involved then?" He asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded and starred at the ground.

"Thank you…" I muttered, barely audible.

"What was that Jack, I didn't quite catch it?" He asked sarcastically. Continuing to stare at the floor, I muttered a but louder, "Thank you."

"Much better Jack. And your welcome. It was pretty obvious you two liked each other." He informed me. I looked up at him now, my eyes wide.

"No it wasn't!" I yelled at him.

"Yes it was, you should know by now Jack that I can read you like a book. Honestly. And besides, I owed both of you." He trailed off at the last part, almost as if he didn't want me to hear it.

"What do you mean you owed both of us?" I asked. His eyes widened, surprised I heard the last part. He sighed loudly, much like I did sometimes.

"Let's walk, shall we?" He proposed. I nodded and followed his lead as he led me through the massive cave way he called "home". Our footsteps hardly made any noise one the stone floor as we walked. An awkward silence settled between us for a few minutes before I broke it.

"Were you going to tell me or not Pitch?" I asked, my tone slightly demanding. I was tired of waiting. If he had something to say, he should say it to me. I didn't want to thank him for what he had done, but I did.

I looked up at him now, my eyebrows raised. He sighed again.

"Ok, what I meant by saying I owed you was just that. It's pretty obvious why I owed Bunny." He explained, mentioning at what he had done all those years ago.

"So why did you owe me then? What did I ever do for you Pitch?" I asked. He starred down at the floor, his eyes desperate to find I place to rest.

"You're here Jack. You gave me a second chance, even after what I had done. You listened to me, trusted me, helped me, and believed in me. You're the most amazing person and friend I could've asked for in my existence. That's why." He looked up at me now, his eyes glimmering slightly with tears. They were tears of happiness and affection, at least that's what I hopped. I was silent, a sort of shock settling over me. I had never realized how much my simple actions had meant to him. But I thought back to Jamie, and how just him merely saying my name and seeing me for the first time had meant to me. I knew what it was like to be alone, unseen, and forgotten. Maybe I was to Pitch what Jamie was to me. I had never even thought of it that way.

"I-I didn't realize I meant that much to you Pitch." I marveled. He gave a slight nod and wiped his eyes with his black cloak before inhaling deeply.

"You do Jack, so thank you. I hope what I did was…enough to repay you. And hey, I sure got a kick out of seeing you like that." He grinned at me, even his eyes seeming playful at that moment.

"Yeah that was…awesome. So much fun." I glared at him. There was more silence for a few minutes like there normally was between us. It was almost funny how awkward it got sometimes, but it was usually broken by me since I was the more talkative one. However, I had to get going now. Bunny would be wondering where I was if I didn't get back soon.

"I should probably get going actually. I promised Bunny I'd be back at the Warren at a reasonable time." I informed him. Pitch nodded and thanked me before leading me back through the maze of tunnels and over to the opening that would lead me to the top. Neither of us spoke the rest of the way. When I finally got there, I turned to Pitch.

"I'll see you around ok?" I asked. He merely nodded and I turned away. I made a mental note to visit him soon, and took off upwards.

When I reached the surface, the sun had completely set and it was dark. I never realized how much time passed. The cave must be a bit of a time warp or something because every time I went there, an unusual amount of time had passed. I shrugged the thoughts off, and focused on getting home. I hadn't seen Bunny all day and I already missed him.

Just thinking about him suddenly made me fly even faster, trying to get to the Warren even quicker.

**A/N: Ok so yeah, that's the story. I hope it works for you guys! I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out, especially for my first story I've updated multiple times. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave any suggestions for Oneshots. My mind is completely drained from everything going on in my life. And besides, I love hearing from you guys and putting some of your suggestions into my stories. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and following and yeah lol. **

**Thanks guys! **

**Until then! **


End file.
